


男女心理攻防戰 Offensive and Defensive

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 薩古斯對諾茵心裡有好感，但礙於身份和復仇計劃而不敢跟她有進一步發展，所以一直保持安全距離；諾茵心裡清楚明白，願意配合他保持安全距離，卻又喜歡在這個範圍內作出「挑釁」。兩人心裡都清楚明白對方的意思，於是一場女方追擊、男方閃避的心理攻防戰就此展開。Zechs and Noin both have some feelings to each other. However, because of Zechs’s revenge plan, he dared not develop further with her but kept a safe distance. Noin clearly understood the situation and his feeling. She was in patience with his safe distance, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t  flirt and “ provocative” him...Therefore, an offensive and defensive game was started.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

她也許不知道，我被她那種活力和樂觀所吸引。深深的，牢牢的。

柏林分部將舉辦一次聯合部隊的聯歡會。為何事而聯歡對我而言並不重要。重要的是，她剛巧在附近執勤，然後在杜魯斯邀請下，跟我一起接手了籌辦工作。

跟她有一年零三十八天沒見面了。她大概不知道，受她的影響，我也有了記數的習慣。

剛跟她踫臉，眼神仍舊銳利。但當跟四目交投時，那雙化為彎月的眼睛，還有那弧線的嘴角…仍舊教我著迷。

她不知道，當初杜魯斯決定讓她留在基地當教官，我也有份推波助瀾。因為她適合當教師；因為我想讓她留在後方遠離戰事；因為不想讓她再接近我…

露絲。

這是她名字的簡稱，她說家人都這樣稱呼她。

露絲…

我在心中默念過這名字多少遍。在夢中，這個女孩會回首望著我，然後，讓我擁入懷中。

露絲。

她倏然回望，彷彿能夠聆聽我內心的吶喊而作出回應。那個彎月般的微笑，是我看過最好看的容貌。

明明是到會議室沿途上相遇而自然地並肩而走，但我知道自己內心並不自然。

「諾茵，我想，上次說的場地佈置還得作出修改。」頭盔就在這時候發揮作用，使我刻意迴避她視線的動作不致太明顯。

「明白了，交給我吧。」爽快的回答。對，她對我的要求，總是不問緣由，直接的答應。

也許妳不知道，妳對我的這份忠誠和信任總令我感到慚愧。在坦率的妳跟前，隱藏著多少秘密的我…利用妳純潔的愛的我，是那樣的無地自容。

「薩古斯，這是在籌劃聯歡會啊，不可以歡愉一點嗎？」妳用那意外地雪白的手指掃向我肩上的頭髮，那輕柔的動作令我有些抓狂。我刻意縮起肩膀，我知道這動作引起了妳一個小小的反應。就像是…訝異於我為何拒絕妳？

「這是任務，我會盡力將它辦好。」刻意冷淡的語氣，不單是斷絕妳的接近，也是斷絕我的思念。

「裝酷啊？基地的女生會很賣帳，」妳又再笑了，笑得更樂，「可是，對我不管用。」我不明白，為甚麼對於冷漠的我，妳可以孜孜不倦的繼續徘徊在我身邊，為甚麼可以無視我的冷淡繼續對我展露笑容？

在我心中的一連串疑問，取代了準備回應妳的思緒。

我奇怪，為甚麼走到會議室的這段路，好像突然變長了？為甚麼路途上只有我們兩個人？在學時我喜歡跟她獨處。但離開基地後，越發對她思念，漸漸地，對她的感覺在不知不覺間變質。我自問是個規行舉步的人，可一想起她的笑容，她的模樣，她的聲音，便會覺得全身發麻，很想不顧一切的去擁抱她。

至使現在，跟她單獨相處會讓我感到不自在。

理性告訴我，她應該有更好的選擇。她不應該留在我身邊。因為，我是個沒將來的人。

**************************************************

在前往會議室的途中遇見了他。雖然我跟他很多時的「偶遇」都是「人為」，不過這次倒是天意。一見面他便替我接過手上厚厚的文件夾，看來親切，嘴巴卻只是公式的跟我打招呼。

哼，他以為我甚麼都不知道。

他希望跟我一起行動，卻又矛盾地拒絕我的接近，刻意在我們中間保持安全距離。我知道為甚麼，但他似乎並不知道我所知道的，也不知道我是刻意的迎合著他。

對我而言，在安全距離的範圍內挑釁他，是很有趣的事。

他有時將我推開，用說話，用動作。第一次我感到難過。後來知道真相，我替他難過。

悲劇的王子總以悲劇的眼光看世界，以為他的生活只有黑暗。對此我嚏之以鼻。

「我們有一年零三十八天沒見面了，沒甚麼要跟我說的嗎？」是太久沒見面的緣故？總覺得他有點見外。對於他的冷淡雖然失望，但我說過，我喜歡挑釁他。

「妳…最近好嗎？」

「這是有誠意的問候？」我幾乎緊貼著回應。他不擅辭令，這卻是我的強項，「如果我說過得不好，你會怎麼辦？」

取樂於你，也是我的興趣。

「妳在維多利亞湖基地的傳聞，我略知一二。妳應該生活得不錯。」總算有點笑容。

「我也知道你的傳聞，秘聞也知道。」

「秘聞？」這個詞勾起他的興趣，一切都在我預期之內。

我沒有回答，繼續走路，當然眼角還是掃到他了。儘管戴上頭盔，但我仍然可以想像到他的表情。你在等我繼續，但我卻沒有接下去的意思。

「是甚麼秘聞？」就知道你會追問。

「關於，你一些特殊優點的傳聞。」我停下來，笑著望著他。很奇怪他沒有即時作出反應。良久，這男生才輕描淡寫的吐出一句。

「特殊優點？」刻意迴避我的目光，若無其事的繼續前進。

「想知道是甚麼嗎？」

你沉默，其實這教我奇怪。你沒有求知慾嗎？不過，我有方法令你打破沉默。

「傳聞你是個good kisser，知道後我很嫉妒。」

你果然停下來。雖然不知道這是為了前一句還是後一句。

「越說越荒謬了。」

我靠近這個男生，面對他高大的身軀，我仰望著他的臉頰，逼使他不得不面對我。

剎那，他呆住了。我笑意更濃。我跟他面面相對，彷彿可以透過他的頭盔看穿他的眼神。我知道他也在凝視著我的眼睛。

他彎下腰探頭望著我，然後眼珠靜靜的凝視著我的嘴唇…我在等他下一個動作，但他卻似有還無的、只是一直凝視著那兩片唇瓣…然後，深呼吸，他想抽身。

他準備彎起腰，同時我稍為用力的將他的衣領拉向自己。就這樣，我吻著他。

那一刻他訝異猶豫，不知所措，然後嘴唇慢慢的配合著我。就在這時候，我毅然推開他，給他一個充滿玩味意義的笑容。

「原來沒甚麼特別。」

「啥？」

看到他的一臉愕然，我笑得更得意了。我將那不知所言的男孩掉在一旁，繼續趕往會議室去。薩古斯‧馬基斯，又或者美利安多‧卑斯賴多，走著瞧，就看看最後我們誰離不開誰…！

** English version***

She may not know. I am attracted by her energetic and optimism. Very much indeed.

The Berlin branch will host a joint party. It doesn’t matter to me what the party is for. The important thing is that she happened to be on duty nearby, and then at Treize's instruction, she took over the preparation work with me.

I haven't seen her in one year and thirty-eight days. She probably didn't know, but under her influence, I also got the habit of counting.

She still has a sharp-sight. But when we see each other, her eye sight turned to gently and soft. And the corners of her mouth raised... She is still make me fascinated.

She didn't know that when Treize decided to let her stay on the base as an instructor, I also contributed to this decision. It is because she is suitable to be a teacher; it is because I want her to stay behind and away from the war; it is because I don’t want her to approach me again...

Lucy.  


This is the abbreviation for her name Lucrezia. She said her family calls her like that.  


Lucy.  


I have recited this name in my heart many times. She will look back at me and then let me embrace in my dream.  


Lucy.

She looked back suddenly, as if she could listen to my inner monologue. That crescent smile is the best look I have ever seen.

We met on the way to the meeting room and walked side by side naturally. But I knew that I was not natural inside.

"Noin, I think, the layout of the venue I mentioned last time has to be modified." The helmet came into play at this time, so that it was not too obvious when I avoid her sight deliberately.

"Understood, leave it to me." She replied readily. She always accepted my request without asking the reason.

You have no idea... your loyalty and trust in me always make me feel ashamed. There are so many secrets hidden in me...the man in front of you is so shameful to your pureless love.

"Zechs, this is planning a party, can't you be a little more joyful?" You swept the hair on my shoulder with your unexpectedly white fingers. This gentle movement made me a little crazy. I retracted my shoulders deliberately. I know this action caused you a small reaction. It's like... you are surprised at why I refuse you?

"This is a task and I will try my best to get it done." The indifferent tone not only cuts off your approach, but also cuts off my thoughts.

"Are you pretending to be cool? The girls at the base will be attracted by it," you laughed again, "but it doesn't work for me." I don't understand why you can stay by my side tirelessly. What make you smile at me even I pretend to show my indifference to you?

A bunch of questions in my mind replaced the thoughts that prepared to respond to you.

I wonder why the way to the meeting room seems to be that long? Why are there only two of us on the corridor? I like to be alone with her when we were in the Lake Victore Base. But after leaving the base, I missed her so much, and gradually my feelings for her deteriorated unconsciously. When I think of her smile, her appearance and her voice, I just want to hug her desperately.

Even now, being alone with her makes me got butterflies.

I know that she should have a better choice than me. She shouldn't stay by my side. It is because I am a person with no future.

**********************************  
I met him on the way to the meeting room. Although many of the "random encounters" between me and him were "intentional", this time is not. He took over the thick file folder for me. It seemed kind from his action but he just greeted me formulaically like we are just colleagues.

Humph, he thought I knew nothing.

He wanted to act with me, but contradictoryly refused my approach. He wants to keep a safe distance between us. I know the reason but he doesn't seem to know what I know, nor does he know that I deliberately cater to him.

For me, it is very interesting to provoke him within a safe distance.

Sometimes he pushes me away by using words and movements. I felt sad for the first time. However when I learned the truth, I felt sorry for him.

The miserable prince always looks at the world with a miserable eye. I cannot agree with this. 

"We haven't seen each other in one year and thirty-eight days. Is there anything you would like to talk to me?" Is it because we haven't seen each other for too long? I always feel that he is a bit out of touch. Although I am disappointed with his indifference, I said that I like to provoke him.

"How are you these days?"

"Is this a sincere greeting?" I responded almost closely. He is not good at persuasion, but I am good at that. "If I said I am not doing well, what would you do?"

It is also my interest to sneer at you.  
"I heard the rumors about you. You should be living well." Finally he has a little smile.

"I also know your rumors, even a secret rumor."

"A secret rumor?" The word aroused his interest and it is just within my expectations.

I didn't answer but continued to walk. Of course I still pay attention on his reaction. Although wearing the helmet, I can still imagine his expression. You are waiting for me to continue, but I have no intention to it.

"What secret rumor did you hear?" I know you will ask.

"It is about one of your special merits." I stopped and looked at him with a smile. It is strange that he did not react immediately. After a long time, the man asked softly as if he does not care.

"A special merit?" He deliberately avoided my gaze and moved on as if nothing had happened.

"Do you want to know what it is?"

You are silent, which actually strange for me. Are you curious? However, I have a way to break your silence.

"It is rumored that you are a good kisser, and I am very jealous when I know it."

You stopped. Although I don't know if this is for the former sentence or the latter sentence.

"It is ridiculous."

I approached the man, facing his tall body. I looked up at his cheek, forcing him to face me.

In an instant, he was stunned. I smiled to him. I forced him to face to face to me, as if I could see his eyes through his helmet. I know he was staring at my eyes too.

He bent down and looked at me, and then stared at my lips quietly... I was waiting for his next move, but he seemed to have nothing to do. He was just staring at my lips... Then, taking a deep breath, He wanted to get away.

He was about to bend over, and at the same time I pulled his collar toward me slightly harder. Then, I kissed him.

At that moment, he was surprised and hesitated. But finally his lips slowly matched me. At this moment, I resolutely pushed him away and gave him a playful smile.

"There is nothing special."

"What?"

Seeing his stunned face, I smiled even more proudly. I dropped the unspeakable man aside and continued to rush to the meeting room. No matter Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft, let's wait and see who will be the winner of the game!


	2. Chapter 2

上次被她作弄，我可沒有忘記。

身為男人，不單被這女生「討了便宜」，還要被她揶揄一番…那已經不是面子問題，而是本來訝畢卻難得帶著甜蜜的回憶，無可避免的夾雜著羞怯和尷尬。

事後，她竟然還可以若無其事的繼續跟我相處。沒有尷尬，沒有羞澀，面對我時，還不忘她那招牌的氣弄和諷笑…就像是，那一吻只屬於我的個人回憶，這件事彷彿從沒發生過一樣。

本來就知道她淘氣，但她一次又一次的挑戰著我的底線，我則一次又一次的左閃右避，捫心自問，我實在有點累了。

「—你有在聽我說嗎？」本來跟我並肩而走準備前往會議室的諾茵突然跳到我跟前，狐疑的凝視著我。

我快速整理著紊亂的思緒，裝出一幅冷靜的神情，然後，繼續保持沈默。

諾茵換了個詭異的眼神，嘴角又勾起她那獨特的、在我面前才會出現的淘氣笑容。

「讓我猜猜看，你在…」她故意誇張的提高聲線，當再轉向我時，那個詭異的笑容又出現了，「回想著甚麼。那件事對你而言應該有很深刻的印象，否則，你不會心神恍惚。」

只要她願意猜想，就一定猜得到。不過，我仍舊裝出一幅既冷靜又冷酷的神情。

「在想著下星期聯合軍演的事。」這個隨便拉攏出來的理由意外地合理。

諾茵又再回到我身旁去。我不敢望向她。

然後，她語氣平淡的說︰「我在想，你會不會是回想起上次聯歡會，我跟你…」

她望向我，使我不得不望向她。

她那看來彷彿期盼著甚麼的眼神，既可愛又引人入勝。我想無視她而移開目光，但她凝視我的目光沒有離開。

然後，她稍稍頷首，展露那彎月一般的笑容。雖然明知道當下的氣氛很容易教人意亂情迷，但我甚至不能將眼神移開。

「薩古斯…」我的名字輕柔地從她粉嫩的嘴唇傳出來，我的目光不知不覺間轉移到她的唇瓣上…

「我在想…你是不是想起我跟你…」我總無法抗拒那一開一合的誘惑…「在聯歡會後被淘氣的學生用香檳噴得滿身旨是，然後兩天內滿頭酒味的情況？」

該死，又被她騙了！

話畢，她哈哈的笑著，無視懊悔的我並拋下一句「你不是很愛喝香檳嗎」後快步離開。

面對這種可惡的女孩，可以一次又一次的原諒她嗎？

我追上去，迅捷的用力扣著她的手腕，另一隻手快速的將她抱入懷，嘴巴對準了她的唇瓣壓了上去—

她因我突如其來的舉動而訝異得不能作聲，我感到她手腕以致整個腰部都因緊張而變得繃緊。她先是急迫的嘗試推開我，我沒有放開她，也不可能放開，只是更用力的投下一個又一個的吻。直至她順服如小綿羊的依從著我。

抬起頭來，這次換我展現一個得逞的奸笑。

「怎麼我覺得妳的嘴唇帶著香檳味？」

她臉紅，羞澀得可愛。眼神由錯愕換成腼腆。

「胡說…」

沒等她說下去，我再次投下第二輪攻勢。露洛莉亞‧諾茵，挑釁可得付出代價的。

** English version**

I didn't forget that I was tricked by her last time.

I am not only tricked by this girl, but also teased by her...it was not a problem for losing face, but an originally sweet memory was inevitably mixed with shyness and embarrassment.

After that incident, she could still continue to get along with me as if nothing had happened. There is no embarrassment and no shyness on her attitude. When facing me, she still does not forget her signature smile with trick and sarcasm... It looks like, that kiss belongs only to my personal memory, as if it had never happened on her.

I knew she was naughty. However when she challenged my bottom line time to time, and I dodge her flirting again and again, I was really tired.

"—Are you listening to me?" Noin who was walking side by side with me on the way to the conference room, suddenly jumped out and stared at me suspiciously.

I quickly sorted out the disordered thoughts, put on a calm expression, and then continued to remain silent.

Noin changed a weird look, and the corner of her mouth brought back her unique mischievous smile that would only appear in front of me.

"Let me guess, you are..." She deliberately raised her voice exaggeratedly, and when she turned to me, the weird smile appeared again, "Thinking back about something. That incident should be very profound to you, otherwise, you won’t be in a trance.”

As long as she is willing to guess, she must be able to guess it. However, I still pretended to be calm and cold.

"I was thinking about the joint military exercise next week." This casually drawn reason was unexpectedly reasonable.

Noin went back to my side again. I dared not look at her.

Then, she said in a flat tone, "I'm wondering are you thinking of the last party. At that time, you and I..."

She looked at me, so I had to look at her.

The look in her eyes that seemed to look forward to something, she looked adorable and fascinating. I wanted to ignore her and look away, but she stared at me and didn't leave.

Then, she nodded slightly, showing her crescent smile. Although I know the current atmosphere can easily lead to confusion, I can't even look away.

"Zechs..." My name came out softly from her pink lips, and my gaze shifted to her lips without knowing it...

"I wonder... are you thinking you and me..." I can't resist the temptation... " was sprayed with champagne by the naughty students after the party. Are you thinking about the taste?"

Damn, she cheated again!

After the conversation, she laughed and ignored the regretful me. She left the sentence "Don't you like champagne very much" before leaving quickly.

How can I forgive such a naughty girl again and again?

I chased up, clasped her wrists swiftly, and quickly hugged her into my arms with the other hand. Then I pressed my lips against her lips—

She was so surprised by my sudden behavior and I could feel her wrists and even her waist become tight with tension. First, she tried to push me away eagerly. I didn't let go of her. I just threw kisses one after another harder. Until she obeyed me like a lamb.

When I was looking up, this time I showed a successful smile.

"Why do I taste your lips smell of champagne?"

She blushed and looked adorable. The look in her eyes changed from shock to shy.

"nonsense…"

Without waiting for her to say anything, I once again cast the second round of offensive. Lucrezia Noin, provocation comes at a price.


End file.
